Broken Heart? is not that bad!
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: ketika Sasuke patah hati ino yang notabenenya tidak dekat dengan sasuke sigap membantunya, ketika ino patah hati akankah Sasuke membantunya? WARNING INSIDE. Dedicated for SISTER. ENJOY !


**Disclaimer: oh c'mon, if Naruto is my own, I won't do this stuff. So, Naruto is always Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**Warning: AU, full of typo, gaje, ancur, abal, fluffy, fic ini yang jelas full of my mistake, but I hope you can enjoy. My first ff in this fandom, my second one in FFN I really need your reviews for my next ff. I love Ino much anyway, she is my favorite chara in Naruto, beside Tenten actually. Hell yeah, forgets of my bacot, just read and enjoy. No flame please.**

**Pair: SasuIno, slight sasusaku, slight shikaIno, slight shikatema.**

**Summary: Sasuke yang sedang patah hati ditolong oleh Ino yang notebenenya bukan orang yang dekat dengannya, lalu bagaimana jika Ino patah hati, akankah Sasuke peduli?**

**Here we go, please enjoy**

**Broken heart? Is not that bad!**

"Maaf Sasuke, kita tak bisa lagi bersama." Ujar seorang gadis bermata emerald sambil melepaskan cincin bertahta berlian mungil dari jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Hn" sang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya menanggapi datar ucapan gadis dihadapannya, walau sesungguhnya hatinya perih menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mencampakkannya.

Sakura beranjak dari hadapan pemuda itu, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap pemuda itu mengejar dirinya, mengatakan bahwa dia tak sanggup berpisah darinya, tapi harapan hanya menjadi harapannya semata tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke, pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _emotionless_, hanya angan yang sia-sia mengharapkan pemuda itu mengejarnya. Sakura tersenyum kecut mengingat kenyataan itu, dia berbalik menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Kali ini, benar-benar selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun" ucapnya dibarengi setetes airmata bening yang mengaliri pipi pualam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Mendung menggelayuti Konoha, tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai jatuh perlahan membasahi bumi. Awan terlihat hitam dari kejauhan, begitu pula dengan _Onyx_ yang semakin menggelap seiring dengan kepedihan hati yang serasa mengiris-iris setiap lekuk organ tubuhnya. Dicampakkan bukan hal yang menyenangkan sekalipun untuk seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming meskipun hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya, dia masih tetap setia berdiri di tempat semula, tempat sang kekasih memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Sial!" rutuknya sambil melempar cincin mungil yang diserahkan Sakura kembali tadi padanya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah yang terus menggelayuti tubuh dan perasaannya.

Sasuke sadar suatu saat Sakura pasti akan meninggalkannya, mengingat betapa sering dia menyakiti gadis berparas ayu itu. Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang menunjukkan perasaannya, dan hal itu sering membuat Sakura ragu akan dirinya. Dua tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk hubungan mereka, mengingat frekuensi pertengkaran mereka yang diatas rata-rata orang berpacaran normal. Sasuke yang cuek, Sakura yang tidak sabaran, membuat hubungan mereka bagai telur diujung tanduk yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Dan itu terjadi hari ini. Hari dimana Sakura menyerah atas Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, sungguh dia telah mencoba menjadi yang terbaik buat Sakura, dia benar-benar berusaha.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menghadap langit, memejamkan matanya,menyambut setiap tetes hujan yang perlahan jatuh, menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat, menghilangkan sedikit kepedihan yang menggerogoti hati.

.

.

.

.

Ino melepas apron kuning yang sedari tadi melapisi pakaiannya, dia bersiap-siap melangkah keluar dari dapur mungilnya setelah menyadari ada yang kurang dari bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat kue _havermut_.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku kehabisan gula? Dasar kau Ino!" rutuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri yang pelupa.

Ino memang sedang berencana untuk membuat kue kecil, yang akan diserahkannya pada pemuda nanas besok. Dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada teman kecilnya itu, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya ia memutuskan besok hari penentuannya.

Ino sebenarnya bukan gadis yang penakut, tapi menyatakan cinta memang butuh keberanian besar. Apalagi Shikamaru bukan tipe pemuda yang mementingkan cinta, dia lebih memilih memandang awan daripada repot-repot memikirkan cinta. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah pelan menuju pintu apartemennya, mengambil payung ungunya dan bersiap menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli gula.

Ino melangkah riang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, dia menikmati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh mengenai payungnya. Ino sangat menyukai hujan karena hujan dia dapat melihat bunga kesukaannya mekar setiap harinya. Ino tersenyum senang sambil terus melangkah dengan riang sampai _ocean eyes _-nya tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku taman, pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai teman dari Shikamaru.

"Sasuke..?" Ino menyipitkan mata, mempertajam penglihatannya. Gadis itu lantas mendekati pemuda yang terlihat sedang kalut itu.

Sasuke merasakan hujan berhenti mengenai paras tampannya, perlahan ia membuka matanya memperlihatkan _Onyx_ mempesona miliknya. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis memayunginya, kalau tidak salah dia sahabatnya Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino terkesiap melihat _Onyx_ yang memandangnya tepat dikedua _ocean eyes-_nya, dia tidak menyangka kalau _Onyx_ itu begitu mempesona kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Buru-buru dia menepis segala pikirannya dan focus kepada pria yang basah kuyup dihadapannya ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit lo!" Ino merenteti Sasuke dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, rupanya gadis ini sama cerewetnya dengan Sakura batin Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tidak jelas, pemuda ini memang irit kata.

Ino memutar matanya, pemuda ini sama saja seperti Shikamaru, irit kata-kata. Tapi setidaknya kata 'merepotkan' jauh lebih panjang dari kata 'hn' kalau itu bisa disebut kata.

"Apanya yang 'hn', kau basah kuyup begini, kau benar-benar bisa sakit lo,"lanjutnya setelah melihat tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ino sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini, tapi Ino bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengacuhkan begitu saja orang yang dikenalnya. Tipe ikut campur, kalau merujuk dari kata-kata Shikamaru.

"aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ino meraih tangan Sasuke, dia juga heran kenapa dia melakukan itu. Seingatnya dia tidak seberani ini untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu.

Sasuke menatap Ino heran, walau akhirnya dia tetap bisa mempertahankan muka datarnya. _Onyx_nya menatap tangan pucat yang sekarang memegang pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah didapati gadis di depannya tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan milik Sasuke.

"Aku serius, kau bisa sakit kalau tidak mengeringkan badanmu. Apartemenku didekat sini, kau bisa mengeringkan tubuhmu disana, bagaimana?" Saran Ino dengan nada lembut, Ino heran pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia begitu peduli pada pemuda itu.

"Hn"

Ino kembali memutar matanya bosan,"maksud dari 'hn'mu itu ya atau tidak?"tanya Ino tak puas dengan jawaban irit kata Sasuke.

"Ya" ujar Sasuke akhirnya, kata singkat yang sanggup membuat Ino menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, yang mau tak mau diakui Sasuke sempat membuatnya terpana juga.

.

.

.

.

Asap telihat mengepul dari dua _mug_ hitam yang sedang dipegang Ino, gadis penyuka ungu itu memberikan salah satu _mug_ yang dia pegang pada pemuda yang sedang duduk disofa ungu miliknya.

Sasuke menyesap teh yang diberikan perlahan, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya yang dingin. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma bunga dari apartement gadis itu, aroma yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang beku.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino sambil menatap pemuda yang baru saja mandi itu,menghancurkan ketenangan yang sedang dinikmati Sasuke, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik kepada gadis yang sekarang duduk disofa kecil disampingnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau sampai hujan-hujanan seperti itu?" Tanya Ino menuntaskan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanmu Yamanaka" sinis Sasuke, dia sedang berusaha melupakan masalah sakit hatinya pada Sakura, dan membahasnya kembali itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau bukannya dicampakkan seorang gadiskan?" ucapan Ino barusan, sukses dihadiahi deathglare terbaik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mau tak mau Ino tergelak juga, mendapati bahwa tebakannya tepat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dicampakkan, sepertinya ini gossip terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidup gadis berparas menawan itu.

"Berhenti tertawa, Yamanaka" desis Sasuke tak suka.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, dia tak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha yang sedang marah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, menurutku kau tidak boleh larut dalam masa lalumu, kalau sekarang kau di-ehem-campakkan, pasti karena kau telah berbuat kesalahan selama hubunganmu dengannya. Jadi, kau harus belajar dari kesalahanmu itu demi hubungan baru dimasa mendatang" ujar Ino setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Sasuke tetap memasang muka datarnya, dia hanya diam menerima pendapat yang Ino berikan padanya.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sang pemilik masalah Ino melanjutkan ceramah singkatnya,"anggap saja gadis yang-ehem-mencampakkanmu itu adalah gadis yang kurang beruntung, tenang saja Sasuke-kun, suatu saat pasti ada gadis beruntung yang dapat menerimamu apa adanya. Yakinlah!" ujar Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Ino memutar matanya bosan, pemuda ini benar-benar tak merespon sedikitpun ucapan-ucapannya tadi, rugi saja mulutnya berkoar-koar memberi pendapat pada pemuda itu, kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya memandang _mug_-nya tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu.

Sasuke melepasakan handuk yang sedari tadi bertengger dipundaknya sambil berdiri, gadis yang disampingnya pun ikut berdiri mengikuti geraknya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sesaat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya. Hujan memang sudah reda sejak tadi, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu masih tidak rela kalau Sasuke pulang begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar Yamanaka Ino terjerat pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengenakan sepatu hitam miliknya.

"Hei, kau tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi Kan? Atau kau marah karena aku menertawakanmu? Aku sudah minta maaf Sasuke-kun." Ino mengucapkan satu kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu.

"Aku tidak marah atau tersinggung, Yamanaka. Aku hanya ingin pulang" ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut yang tak pernah digunakannya pada orang lain. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin gadis dihadapannya ini sedih atas ulahnya. Tanpa sadar Uchiha Sasuke terjerat pesona Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Ino masih tidak rela.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih, Yamanaka" ujar Sasuke kembali memasang muka datarnya.

"Ya, hati-hati Sasuke-kun" Ino menundukkan kepalanya, setelah melihat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Ino menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu apartementnya. Sampai pada akhirnya tiba-tiba mata Ino membelalak ngeri, karena dia ingat telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kue untuk Shika!" teriak Ino tanpa sadar, lantas lari ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda oleh kedatangan tamu tiba-tibanya.

"Aarrghhh…aku lupa membeli gula!" terdengar teriakan frustasi Ino dari balik dapur mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino melangkah riang sambil bersenandung kecil, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru teduh itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Ino memang sedang berbunga-bunga hari ini, dia berhasil mengajak Shikamaru bertemu dengannya. Gadis berparas ayu ini sudah menetapkan hati untuk menembak pemuda jenius keluarga Nara itu.

Kue _havermut_ bikinannya juga sudah tertata rapi dalam keranjang kecil berwarna coklat muda, dihiasi dengan pita ungu kesukaannya. Semoga hari ini semuannya berjalan lancar batin Ino.

Ino menyipitkan matanya mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut nanas itu, dan '_bingo_' dia menemukannya. Tapi kenapa pria itu bersama gadis lain, gadis yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya, Cuma sang gadis lebih memilih rambutnya dikuncir empat daripada dikucir satu seperti milik Ino.

Ino melangkah perlahan menuju kearah dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Shika?" sapanya ragu-ragu ketika dia sudah berada dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Ino, lama sekali kau, merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Ino.

'duukk'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat dikepala nanas Shikamaru, kali ini bukan dari Ino tapi dari gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping pemuda itu.

"Jangan mengatakan orang lain merepotkan, baka," gadis itu menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Ino yang masih bengong "aku Temari, kau pasti Ino-chan kan? Shika sudah banyak menceritakan tentangmu" lanjut gadis bernama temari itu.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Temari, tapi dia masih penasaran dengan hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Seolah ingin menjawab rasa penasaran Ino Shikamaru berujar, "dia pacarku."Ucapan dari bibir Shikamaru sukses membuat Ino tak bisa berkata-kata. Hancur semuanya, hatinya, perasaanya, Ino tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

"K-kenapa kau tak pernah cerita sih, Shika. Kalau kau punya pacar secantik ini?" ujar Ino berusaha mati-matian agar airmatanya tidak tumpah.

"Apanya yang cantik, dia lebih merepotkan darimu." Jawab Shikamaru malas, tapi jelas terlihat rona merah sudah menjalari kedua sudah akan menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan lagi kalau saja dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Shikamaru langsung.

"Oh,i-itu, aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan temanku. Tapi ternyata kau sudah punya pacar," Ino bisa melihat Shikamaru menatap matanya intens mencari kebohongan di _ocean eyes-_nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Nikmati kencan kalian…" ujar Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka ada sepasang _Onyx_ yang sejak tadi mempehatikan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Ino duduk melamun diatas ayunan kecil ditaman tempat dia bertemu Sasuke kemarin, jejak airmata masih telihat dipipi putih milik gadis itu. Tangisan Ino memang sudah berhenti sejak tadi, tapi masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

Kue _havermut_ yang disiapkannya dari tadi, sudah berantakan dalam keranjang kecil tadi, pita ungunya juga hilang entah kemana.

Ino tersenyum kecut mengingat akan nasibnya, dia bahkan patah hati sebelum mengucapkan kata cinta. Ironis. Tanpa sadar butiran-butiran bening Cristal mengalir lagi dipipi putihnya.

Sebuah saputangan berlambang kipas tradisional disodorkan dihadapannya, Ino mendongak mencari tau siapa yang melakukannya. Ino tersenyum kecut melihat siapa orang itu, orang yang tadi malam masih sempat dia tertawakan akibat dicampakkan, ironis, bahkan nasibnya tidak lebih baik dari itu.

"Sepertinya aku kena karma, Sasuke-kun" ujar Ino setelah mengambil saputangan itu.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di ayunan sebelah kiri Ino, tangannya mengambil keranjang kecil yang ditaruh sembarangan oleh pemiliknya. Dia lebih memilih memandang Kue _havermut_ yang sudah berantakan posisinya daripada melihat gadis disebelahnya menangis. Entahlah tak tega mungkin.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, dia masih sibuk menatap _havermut_ dalam keranjang kecil milik Ino.

"Aku bahkan dicampakkan sebelum aku mengutarakan cinta," lirih Ino lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, karena dia yakin pemuda disampingnya tidak mendengarkannya.

Hening menggelayuti mereka, tak ada yang bersuara setelah ucapan terakhiri Ino.

Ino bukan tipe penyuka ketenangan, tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan yang diberikan pemuda Uchiha ini padanya. Bahkan dia merasa sakit yang dirasakan tadi memudar perlahan. Ino tersenyum, sedikit lega karena pada saat ini ada Sasuke disampingnya.

"Anggap saja Shikamaru sedang tidak beruntung, Ino" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat Ino menoleh padanya. Ino tersenyum mendapati kenyataan Sasuke sedang mecoba menghiburnya dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada kue, dia benar-benar kaku batin Ino. Dan Ino sedikit merona mendengar Sasuke tidak menyebutnya dengan Nama Yamanaka lagi. Selangkah lebih akrab dengan sang pemuda Uchiha sepertinya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak beruntung karena dia tidak mendapatkan wanita secantik aku." Ujar Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Ino merasakan sakit hatinya akibat pemuda Nara itu sudah mulai menipis, dan semua akibat pemuda kaku yang bahkan tetap saja memasang muka datarnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Ino yang kembali bersemangat itu.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino sambil menatap Onyx disampingnya. "Ayo kita cari orang yang beruntung untuk mendapatkan kita" lanjut Ino antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Ino itu, pemuda itu lantas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah meninggalkan gadis yang cemberut akibat tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang menjadi orang beruntung itu, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Maksudmu?" Ino bertanya sambil sedikit berteriak kearah Sasuke.

"sudahlah, oh,iya, _havermut _ini untukku ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan _havermut_ ditangan kanannya. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan gadis yang masih terbengong di ayunan sana.

"tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun. Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu tadi…" teriak Ino sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menjelaskan dulu maksudnya pada gadis cantik itu, setidaknya sampai gadis itu sudah benar-benar melupakan Shikamaru dari hatinya. Dan ia juga sudah berhasil menghapus jejak Sakura dihatinya. Perjalanan masih cukup panjang rupanya.

-End-

**Akhirnya jadi juga fict gaje ini. hoho, maafkan author yang dengan sengaja bikin ending abal kayak gini #dilempar kue tart**

**Well, big thanks for ****Sukie 'suu' Foxie****, yang telah mensupport saya untuk menghasilkan fict sasuIno, walau akhirnya yang jadi malah fict abal-abal (-_-")**

**Maafkan juga atas banyaknya typo yang merajalela dihampir semua bagian fict ini. alurnya kecepetan ya? Readers : bangeeettt..**

**So, this is the best thing that I can do, hope you can enjoyed it. This fict dedicated for ****SISTER**** event, and for ****Sukie 'suu' Foxie****, sorry fictnya abal kayak gini.**

**Okey last but not least**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please….**


End file.
